omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony "Tony" Stark
"I swear to God, I will call in a 350,000 pound gold-titanium suit to pummel you into the ground." Tier: High tier Class: Flier/Speedster/Tech user Anthony Stark (he prefers Tony) is a protagonist in both the Marvel universe and the Omega Cross series. He is the billionaire and owner of Stark industries, but is more well known for being the invincible Iron man. Personality Reset era: Tony Stark is witty, cocky and has a massive ego. He is also a genius, able to fix a universal portal machine in mere minutes. Tony is also kind towards his friends and allies, helping them in any situation. He taunts his enemies, but will stop at nothing to protect his home and friends. Backstory There are the talented, there are the prodigies, and then there's Anthony Edward Stark (he prefers Tony). Tony was born on Long Island, in New York, from Howard and Maria Stark. His parents were the owners of Stark Industries, making them billionaires. After his parents died in a car crash, the young Tony became the new owner of Stark Industries. He thrived on making weapons for wars, even enjoying the destruction and chaos. But it was not long before everything backfired during one of Tony's missile launchings. Tony and his guests were attacked by a terrorist group, who used Stark's own weapons. When an explosion hit Tony, his chest was filled with shrapnel. The terrorist group had a life saving storage unit built into Tonys chest, by another prison called Ho Yinsen, to stop the shrapnel from getting to his heart. He was ordered by the terrorists to build a missile for them along with Yinsen. The two instead put their genius minds together and instead used the building materials to construct a suit of armor. The procedure was successful, and Tony donned the very first Iron Man suit. His co-creator didn't make it out of the escape plan, and Tony was left to defeat the terrorists on his own. He luckily escaped into the dessert, were he was rescued by his best friend James Rhodes and his soldiers. Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries and dedicated his life to saving the world. In his own way. He became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub: Iron Man. After defeating the villainous Iron Monger, Tony revealed his secret identity to the world at a press conference, earning him more fame and respect than before. From then on, The Golden Avenger fought to protect his world, eventually becoming a member of the super hero team: The Avengers. He pushed through thick and thin, destroying an all powerful robot he created, escaped a pocket dimension that was conjured up by a mutant boy, survived the all out superhero war: Civil War, and even corrected a crack in time that spilled different timelines into his own world. He strives to surpass his limits, as well as fight for his planet. Tony moved to Omega City, after leaving the Avengers in the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron. But it was not long before tragedy struck Tony, as he and the rest of Team Sonic were whisked into a Civil War. The team was split in half, Iron man leading the rebellious half against Sonic's side. After Tony had flew away after the war, a month had passed, and Madoka Kaname was shocked to find blueprints for Iron man suits that could kill her friends when she was helping Tony move out. Tony then ultimately left Omega City, regretting the choices he made. He later returned at Sonic and Madoka's wedding, apologising for the mistakes he made to Madoka, and became a full-time member of Team Sonic again. That was until he was called in from New York, where a situation involving the Incredible Hulk had popped up. He left the team once again, sharing his goodbyes with Madoka, Edward, Wesley, and Yan, before he flew off to New York. Arsenal -Iron man suits -Proton cannon (used as a last ditch effort) Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog= The two get along. Madoka Kaname= The first Team Sonic member Tony met, he is her adopted father who helps her in situations and supports her. Peter Parker= Student and good friend. Echo= Tony looked after Echo when he first met her. Neptune= Tony tends to stay away from her since he finds her annoying. Edward Elric= The two get along very well, Ed even showing respect for Tony by giving him his jacket when Tony was leaving for New York. Feats Took on an entire army of villains and defeated them all without taking any damage(Reset era). Managed to weaken the Divine spirit Junko in his weakest armor (Reset era). Tanked through punches from the Titus suit, that managed to damage the gap youkai Yukari (Reset era). Held his own against Sonic the Hedgehog in the Omega City Civil War (Reset era). '' ''Took a witch down with the help of Team Sonic (Reset era). Fought a giant mutated worm while in the wasteland after Homura Akami rewrite the Omega Cross universe (Rewritten era). Took on a horde of Metal heads while in the wasteland (Rewritten era). Survived a battle with Genocide Flame, only losing his armor in the process (Reset era). Tanked through Madoka Kaname's most powerful arrow like it was nothing (Reset era). Chooped Batman's grappling hook's wire in half with ease (Reset era). Weakened LV.9999 Madoka with his remote-controlled suits (Reset era).